This invention relates to the removal of chlorine retained by human skin and hair after exposure to chlorinated water, and to a cleansing toilet soap or detergent composition adapted to remove retained chlorine from human skin and hair.
The operators of the thousands of indoor and outdoor swimming pools owned by clubs, schools, motels, cities, and towns, and others usually chlorinated the water in accordance with the standard health regulations. It is a common complaint by swimmers that their skin and hair retain chlorine which can cause irritations and which leaves a persistent disagreeable chlorine odor for long periods of time, even after thorough, lengthy, excessive and wasteful use of soap and/or shampoo in showering or bathing after a swim. To the best of our knowledge, this problem has not been solved heretofore. The common widely-used deodorant soaps can at best mask the chlorine odor temporarily without eliminating the chlorine.